ℰℓ ᴄɦᴉᴄᴏ ᴅᴇᴌ ѕᴏᴍвᴙᴇᴙᴏ ᴅᴇ ᴘᴀᴊᴀ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Mundo alternativo: "Me gustas", aquellas palabras desencadenarían un montón de sentimientos en nuestra pelirroja Nami.
1. Un chico con sombrero de paja

N/A: **EDIT: 26 de enero, 2018**

 **Nami: 16 años.**

 **Luffy: 16 años.**

* * *

 **Cap uno:  
El chico del sombrero de paja  
**

* * *

El día de San Valentín hacía las calles color de rosa. Las chicas suspirar por sus enamorados y a los chicos morirse de la ansiedad por ver si recibirían (por lo menos) un misero dulce de chocolate.

Sin embargo, algunas chicas no compartían aquella extraña tradición, en este caso una chica pelirroja y su amiga más cercana en el mundo no estaban muy interesadas en ello.

O eso pensaron todos los espectadores que las veían tan brillantes e inalcanzables como siempre. Pobres.

—Qué bonito día, ¿no lo crees, Meteoróloga-san?

Allí estaba Robín y sus apodos. Sin ella, quizá ninguno de los profesores se darían cuenta de lo que querían ser en sus futuros sus alumnos (o, en el caso de los padres, sus hijos).

Nami miró alrededor frunciendo las cejas y entrecerrando los ojos. No tenía nada en contra del San valentín, pero le daba cierta envidia el hecho de ver a aquellas chicas avergonzarse dándoles sus chocolates al chico que les gustaba, o estos a ellas (lo que era una nueva tradición que se había inculcado en la preparatoria como un reto a seguir. Luego estaba el día blanco para que las chicas o los chicos pudieran entregar sus respuestas. Un tanto extraño a decir verdad).

«Por lo menos tienen a alguien al que entregárselos», pensó, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de desvanecer aquel sentimiento poniendo su mejor cara de superioridad.

—¡Ja! Como si importara este día. Sólo es un de los tantos, Robín. Lo único que tiene de especial es la decoración.

Robín soltó una risita mientras miraba a su amiga. Ella sabía que detrás de esa manta de su actuación reciente había una adolescente más del lugar que esperaba por su chocolate como aquellos chicos y chicas que no recibían nunca nada, pero que guardaban esperanza de igual forma.

Negó con su cabeza ligeramente. Esperaba que _él_ se apresurara y se le acercara por fin. Sabía que traería un cambio para bien en la vida de Nami si aparecía.

* * *

Las horas en la preparatoria pasaban cada vez más y más rápido ante los ansiosos y Nami. Ella miraba el reloj por encima de la pizarra frente a ella como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Apretó los dientes cuando toco la última campana, la que finalizaría las clases, y se levantó y agarró sus cosas tan lentamente que incluso Robín se paso a buscarla en el salón para salir junto a ella.

Cuando ya estuvo preparada, se apresuro a ésta.

—¿Y cómo a estado tu día, Meteoróloga-san?

Nami tuvo ganas de suspirar y decirle que no había recibido nada, ni siquiera un chocolate sólo por obligación. Nada. En cambio puso su manos en sus caderas y caminó junto con su amiga hacía la salida del edificio.

—¿Quién demonios se me declararía en este día, si ni siquiera se me pueden acercar? —se quejó, poniendo su mejor acento de madre regañando a su hijo—...A alguien tan bonita como yo —suspiró derrotada y desaflojó sus manos en sus caderas.

Robín rió quedo:—Meteoróloga-san, es que ellos no quieren recibir uno de tus dolorosos golpes. Se podría decir que te tienen miedo.

Nami le frunció las cejas en respuesta tratando de lucir lo mejor enfada posible. Aunque, un poco en el fondo, sabía que Robín tenía razón.

—Gracias Robín, me alegras el día. ¡Pero ellos lo merecen por pervertidos! Verdad que soy hermosa y... —cuando iba a continuar caminando y hablando mientras salía del edifico, un destello negro apareció frente a ellas, lo que hizo a Robín sonreír disimuladamente y a Nami parar en seco— ¿Pero qué...?

—¡Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy! Clase 2-G de preparatoria y... ¡Me gustas!

Las palabras habían salido tan rápido como lo lento que fueron las neuronas de Nami en procesar lo que pasaba en su mente.

Sí, ella estaba en shock.

Cuando pudo procesar todo, el chico frente a ella había desaparecido y en su manos había quedado un chocolate envuelto en papel rojo que había agarrado inconscientemente de las manos de aquel tal Luffy.

Un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas que habían superado al mismísimo color rojo de los tomates.

—¿Decías, Meteoróloga-san? —comentó Robín al verla mientras sonreía ligeramente.

—¿Q-qué...? ¿...Qué ha pasado aquí, Robín?

—Se te ha declarado por primera vez un chico en tu vida.

—Ah...

«Ah... e-entonces ¿sí recibí un chocolate hoy y una declaración?»

La mente de Nami volaba por alguna parte del universo mientras Robín la dirigía a su casa.

* * *

A pesar de decirse y saber que era hermosa, Nami la verdad nunca había recibido una declaración ni un chocolate en San valentín en su vida, como había mencionado Robín. Sin embargo, influía también el hecho de que ella fuera un poco demasiado autoritaria y mandona, al igual de sus puños.

Sus dolorosos puños capaces de derrotar hasta al más musculoso y fuerte adolescente del lugar.

Sin embargo, un valiente se había atrevido a acercársele y declarársele sin titubeo alguno.

Sí, se podría decir que el shock seguía en Nami desde aquel catorce de febrero. Aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recordar todos los datos sobre ese chico que pudiera.

Monkey D. Luffy, clase 2G.

Sacudió su cabeza. No, no era como si tuviera la intención de ir a buscarlo o algo por el estilo. ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero, ella quería entregarle su respuesta en el día blanco. Después de todo no se podía evitar que él fuera la primera persona que le decía las palabras "¡Me gustas!" frente a su amiga; frente a ella.

Se volvió a sonrojar mientras se agarraba los cabellos y los estiraba como una loca, para luego darse cuenta de lo que hacía y volverlos a dejar en su posición normal, mirando de aquí para allá por si alguien la hubiera visto haciendo acto de presencia a su locura. Pero, gracias a los dioses, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas y siguió caminando "tranquilamente" hacía su destino.

Pensó entonces en aquel nombre que de alguna extraña forma le sonaba de algo, suponía que alguna vez lo había escuchado, después de todo los dos estaban en segundo de preparatoria y seguramente en la misma planta pero no salón en el edificio escolar. ¿Entonces por qué no lo había visto antes?

Apretó el puente de su nariz y miró al frente.

Bien. Al menos sabía su clase, sólo debía averiguar en dónde se sentaba y ya así dejarle su chocolate y respuesta en él el día blanco.

Fácil y sencillo. ¿No?

* * *

Salió del salón justo en el momento que una sonriente Robín apareció detrás de ella.

—¿Meteoróloga-san? —un escalofrío pasó por Nami del susto que le dio su amiga.

Se volteó hacía ella.

—¡Robín! No me des esos sustos —respiró exageradamente dándole a entender que sí le había afectado. Aunque Robín no se disculpó por ello.

—¿Alguna noticia del chico? —mencionó Robin con muchas intenciones en mente.

Un sonrojo surgió en las mejillas de Nami sin que ésta pudiera evitarlo.

—¡P-por supuesto que no! No soy una acosadora para ir a ver todo lo que esté haciendo —negó con su cabeza tantas veces que algunos que pasaban por aquel pasillo se sorprendieron de no verla desnucándose por tanto movimiento en su cuello.

—Podría acompañarte a buscarlo —agregó mientras miraba divertida a la chica pelirroja.

—¿De verdad? —todo rastro de negación se transformó en esperanza, una brillante que afectó a más de un adolescente en el camino.

—Así podría aminorar un posible malentendido.

—Robin, ¿tú harías eso por mí...? ¡Muchas gracias, eres la mejor!

La nombrada negó ligeramente. Si Luffy escuchara que Nami lo buscaba de seguro aparecería frente a ella más rápido que la luz. Aunque, eso seria muy precipitado para Nami, ir lento era lo mejor en casos como estos. Después de todo muchas emociones estaban surgiendo en el corazón de su querida amiga.

—Ahora que recuerdo... ¿tú no estabas saliendo con uno de aquella clase, Robín?

—¿Eh?

—Claro, ese tipo de cabello verde... ¿Zoro?

Robín asintió y sonrió.

—Eso podría ser de mucho beneficio. Yo le preguntaré luego por el tal Monkey D. Luffy.

Nami suspiró aliviada.

—Eso seria de mucha ayuda.

Claro que Nami no sabía que Robín conocía a aquel misterioso chico, ni que Zoro era un buen amigo de él, ni que Luffy posiblemente la estuviera observando en estos momentos desde alguno de los árboles del lugar. Sí, podría sentir aquella mirada negra puesta en ellas y sabía que se trataba de _él_.

De Luffy. Si Nami fuera más sensitiva quizá lo hubiera notado desde hace meses: cuando comenzó todo.

* * *

—¿Está en el asiento al lado de la ventana? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —murmuró mirando por la ventana.

Las nubes se estaban juntando y parecía que por fin llovería por primera vez antes de que comenzara la primavera. Las cosas no se podrían poner más pesadas. Gracias a dios trajo paraguas.

Después de todo, hoy era el día blanco.

«¿Él habrá traído paraguas?», se preguntó. Una de las tantas preguntas que se hacia diariamente sobre él.

Si le iba a entregar el chocolate hoy, planeaba dejárselo en su pupitre, pero había un problema, pues no ponía respuesta ni nada. Se había plantado varias veces poner el "no", pero luego extrañamente dudaba...

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quizá el tal Luffy podría darse cuenta de que se trataba de ella con sólo dejarle un chocolate sin respuesta? No, posiblemente se daría cuenta de que se trataba de ella, pero dejarlo sin respuesta traía como consecuencia el hecho de que él posiblemente pensaría que ella misma estaba pensando sobre salir con él o no hacerlo. Era como poner en aquel chocolate la indecisión que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Incluso un incendio en la secundaria seria mucho mejor que estar así.

En aquel estado.

En ese momento.

Suspiró otra vez. Después de todo sólo tenía dieciséis años, todavía era una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas como una sopa hirviendo.

En fin.

 _¿Qué importaba ya todo eso?_

La primera gota cayó ante su atenta mirada y vagamente oyó que tocaba la campana.

La penúltima campana del día, la que indicaba que era la hora de "dejar el chocolate en el pupitre de aquel valiente chico".

Suspiró de nuevo, abrió su bolso y saco lo mejor disimuladamente posible el chocolate que había guardado cuidadosamente en él.

—Es hora —susurró para sí. Varios chicos la vieron extrañados y con algo de temor, si ella les hubiera prestado atención en el momento que paso al lado de ellos, entonces por fin se habría dado cuenta de cómo la mayoría de los chicos la veían.

Ella era inalcanzable para ellos.

Ella era una salvaje dando golpes... para ellos.

Ella era hermosa, pero sólo pocos eran capaces de acercarse a menos de un metro de ella sin que ésta les diera un golpe, o les cobrara dinero.

Sí, ella era Nami.

Una de las pocas chicas más exóticas, bonitas y fuertes de aquel extraño lugar de estudio superior.

Aunque, también, aquellos chicos pudieron contemplar un poco más relajados la leve sonrisa algo nerviosa de la chica.

 _¿Qué le pasaría?_ , esa fue la pregunta que se hicieron varios al verla en aquel estado de nerviosismo casi tierno.

De seguro le pasaría algo bueno.

* * *

Contempló el pupitre vacío y, tan rápido como pudo, dejó aquel chocolate sin respuesta oculto debajo donde sólo un cuaderno reposaba. Se pregunto al ver aquello si era un chico estudioso o un más liberal, pero según cómo lo recordaba, parecía de la misma edad que ella, por lo que no era "tan" idiota por lo menos pues había llegado al grado que le correspondía sin repetir uno solo, ¿verdad?

Sea como sea. Ella no lo conocía después de todo.

Recordó entonces, al irse yendo del —prácticamente vacío— salón, las palabras que le había dicho su amiga Robín sobre aquel Monkey D. Luffy. Robin había comentado que había llegado a la secundaria hace cerca de entre unos cuatro a seis meses. Se había rumoreado que tuvo varias peleas "sin sentido" con otros alumnos luego de un día de su llegada. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó que hubo hace poco tiempo menciones de un chico flacucho que se había enfrentado a los más fuertes de la secundaria Grand Line. ¿Se trataría de él?

Sonrió un poco de sólo imaginarlo como se le había descrito. Pero entonces recordó nuevamente la confesión de él hacía ella y sus orejas se tornaron coloradas al igual que sus mejillas. Sabía por experiencia lo "valiente" que podría llegar a ser.

Miró entonces el pasillo y se percató que no había muchas personas rondándolo.

—¿Dónde estará Robin? —suspiró cuando llegó a la puerta del salón de su amiga, sin poder prevenir que alguien pasara corriendo desde la puerta del salón hacía el pasillo, miró entonces su nariz larga, piel morena y cabello negro y todavía sorprendida, le preguntó— ¡Oye, tú! —el chico de la nariz larga había parado indeciso y se había girado casi temblando hacía ella— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están todos? —ya había comprobado que el salón de Robin también estaba vacío, y por cómo él había salido corriendo debía haber pasado algo grande.

El chico de la nariz larga suspiró aliviado por una razón que ella desconoció, y casi yéndose nuevamente le respondió:

—¡Luffy está peleando con Eustass Kid! —y prácticamente voló en vez de correr mientras ella se quedaba parada y muy, pero muy en shock.

—¿Luffy?

Su mente procesó las cosas un poco más lento de lo que debería.

—¡No pude ser! ¡Monkey D. Luffy! —y salió corriendo en la dirección que aquel mismo chico había salido corriendo. ¿Entonces los rumores habían sido ciertos? ¿Él retaba a los chicos más fuertes para comprobar su fuerza? ¿Y si al final le pasaba algo?

Oyó entonces muchas voces vitoreando en el gran salón del club de baloncesto y se apresuro allí prácticamente desesperada, chocando en el proceso con su amiga Robín quien la sostuvo antes de que cayera de trasero al suelo.

—¿Meteoróloga-san? —preguntó sorprendida al ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. No se la esperaba ver todavía.

—¡Robín! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Luffy esta peleando? —las palabras le salían mientras veía lo mejor que podía entre la multitud a los dos contrincantes que se lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra. El agarre que Robín le hacía era una dificultad para poder meterse entre la multitud y ver.

—No te sugiero que lo veas en aquella forma.

—¿Por qué? ¡Y no me has respondido mis preguntas! —se giró Nami a verla con enojo.

—Porque entonces él pensara algo que su mente inocente hará mucho más grande. Y ése algo no seria verdad de las dos partes pues tú no sientes lo mismo por él, ¿o me equivoco?

Nami paró sus movimientos y miró a su amiga con sus ojos abiertos. No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero el hecho de que ya considerara una parte de su vida a un chico que apenas había visto una vez y en un momento bastante vergonzoso de por sí era bastante sorprendente.

No, no sabía si sentía lo mismo que aquel chico sentía por ella pero sí que sabía algo.

—Si él sigue peleando entonces nunca sabrá que le di un chocolate en el día blanco y terminara en la enfermería muy herido y sin saber mi respuesta.

Con una fuerza no muy dañina, se soltó del agarre y empezó a cruzar la multitud mientras no notaba que su amiga había sonreído y había soltado una risita.

—Fufu... Las cosas están tomando forma. Suerte, Luffy, Nami.

—¿Ah? ¿Robín? ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz gruesa por un momento la sobresaltó, pero no hizo nada más que acercarse a su querido de cabellos verdes.

—He contribuido con el amor.

— _¿Eh?_

Mientras tanto, Nami ya se había recorrido la mayor parte del trayecto hasta donde se concretaba la batalla mientras fruncía las cejas.

«¿Pero cuántas personas son unos metiches curiosos en estos lugares?» pensó enfadada, «Maldita sea el día en el que les empezaron a gustar las peleas».

Cuando por fin llegó hasta la cumbre de la batalla se tomó su tiempo en suspirar aliviada por quitarse a tantas personas de encima y ya no tener que recibir golpes provenientes de los vitoreos.

Luego, una sonrisa tétrica y un ruido de huesos proveniente de sus manos preparándose fue lo único que le faltó para estar más que preparada mientras se lanzaba a la batallaba, o casi.

—¿¡Pero ustedes qué demonios creen que están haciendo, par de imbéciles!?

Un sudor frío recorrió las espaldas de varios cercanos al lugar, algunos —o la mayoría, a decir verdad— huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron ante la furia de la pelirroja. La pelea paró tan repentinamente como empezó, y los dos involucrados miraron a la chica que, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho —elevándolo en el proceso— y la mirada más tétrica y fruncida del mundo, los contemplaba cual madre regañando a sus hijos.

—N-nami —murmuró el más pequeño de los dos involucrados mientras no sabía hacía dónde mirar tratando de que su mirada no se encontrara con la marrón de la chica.

Mientras tanto, Kidd estaba preguntándose qué mierda hacía esa chica demoniaca allí, y si era mejor no tener problemas con ella y huir, o simplemente quejarse por la "intromisión".

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar Nami, fulminando con la mirada a Kidd y diciéndole con ésta: "Tú eres un bastardo, Kidd-sempai, deberías dar el maldito ejemplo de malditamente comportarse mejor, maldito".

—Nada que te interese, pelirroja marimacho.

Nami sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras elevaba unos pocos centímetros su gran busto demostrándole lo equivocado que estaba.

—¿Y bien?

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó Kidd yéndose hacía una de las dos puertas "principales". Nami contempló cómo éste se iba hasta que llegó y abrió la puerta para marcharse. Luego, posó su mirada en el chico congelado frente a ella y desaflojó sus brazos dejándolos en la posición a los lados.

No parecía estar herido más que uno que otro rasguño por ahí y por allá.

Tragó saliva antes de sonreír lo mejor que pudo por los nervios.

—¿Estas bien?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el chico asintiera algo ausente. Nami frunció las cejas ante aquello para luego encogerse de hombros y voltearse a la salida, dándose cuenta entonces de que estaban solos en el lugar.

—Entonces adió...

—¡Espera! —Nami paró algo nerviosa al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz que dijo _aquellas dos palabras súper importantes._ Se volteó más lento de lo normal y lo miró, notando en el proceso la gran sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro mientras sostenía con una de sus manos la punta curva del sombrero de paja en su cabeza... ¿sombrero de paja? _—_ Gracias, Nami. ¡Eres una buena persona!

Ella simplemente abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron, en cambio se volteó y camino hacía la puerta abierta.

—¡No es nada! —gritó mientras huía, oyendo que el chico se estaba riendo luego de escucharla. Ni siquiera había entendido por qué le había agradecido. La pelea había sido en beneficio de él, ¿no?

Pero la intención era lo que contada. Por _algo_ le había agradecido.

Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios y unos extraños bichos dominaron su estómago.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba con aquel chico?

Sea lo que sea, ahora sabía que él la conocía un poquito más y que por lo menos vería aquel chocolate en su pupitre.

Sonrió más ampliamente.

—¡Qué día más hermoso!

Incluso si llovía. Incluso si parecía más gris de lo normal, Nami sabía que no era así, al menos no para ella.

Varios la contemplaron al oír aquellas palabras.

* * *

Agarró su paraguas transparente y lo abrió en cuanto llegó a la salida de la entrada de la secundaria. Miró un poco la lluvia por encima de ella antes de ponerse bajo su paraguas.

Caminó entre la multitud de personas y salió del lugar. ¿En dónde se había quedado su amiga Robín? De seguro había escapado por allí con Zoro.

Igual, hoy no se quejaría, estaba de buen humor. Más del habitual. ¡Qué se fuera al carpintero si quisiera y ella no se quejaría!

Rió un poco ante sus pensamiento y se sonrojó al recordar a Luffy. Ahora podía saber cómo era en un mejor plano. Le había visto una cicatriz en su ojo derecho (desde su punto de vista, pues si fuera el de él, seria el izquierdo), unos ojos de un oscuro profundo al igual que su cabello. Una piel entre morena y blanca y...

Definitivamente, una linda sonrisa.

Pero eso no se lo diría a nadie. O quizá sí, a su amiga Robín. Quién sabe.

Suspiró suavemente y contempló los charcos de agua que se formaban a su alrededor y vio un paraguas deshecho colgando de un árbol cuando miró hacía arriba para contemplar el cielo.

«Algún pobre diablo ha tenido mala suerte con el tiempo».

Entonces pasó por un parque, y notó un brillo amarillo. Casi instintivamente miró hacía allí y supo que era Luffy el "pobre diablo con la mala suerte con los paraguas".

Lo vio mirando hacía el cielo y frunciendo las cejas.

Dudó en acercarse por unos momentos, pero entonces decidió que hoy era un buen día, y que debería conocer mejor a aquella persona que se le confesó.

«Ahora que lo pienso, ¿habrá visto ya el chocolate?». Sacudió su cabeza despejando su mente de todo pensamiento mientras se dirigía hacía Luffy.

Éste volteo hacía su dirección y dobló su cabeza a un lado extrañado.

Nami se detuvo por unos momentos.

«...Lo ha visto, ¿o quizá no?»...

Luffy le sonrió y palmeó la banca protegida de la lluvia como si le dijera con aquel gesto " _Ven, siéntate, espero que lo hagas, ¡Vaya que lo espero!_ ". Y Nami se dirigió hacía allí.

—¡Muchas gracias por el chocolate! —le agradeció apenas Nami se sentó, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara un poco.

—D-de nada.

—Ha estado delicioso.

—¿De verdad? —Nami se destensó sin darse cuenta.

Luffy le sonrió ampliamente asintiendo.

—¡Claro que sí! Son mejores que los de Sanji, shishishi...

—¿Quién es Sanji?

—Es el mejor cocinero del mundo —afirmó algo serio.

—Debería ir a probar sus comidas algún día, entonces —Nami le sonrió animada a Luffy, sin darse cuenta de las —importantes y con doble sentido— palabras que había soltado.

—Yo te invitaré, aunque Sanji de seguro y te lo deja todo gratis, ¡le gustan las chicas hermosas!

Nami rió un poco cuando Luffy había soltado una risita, pero luego de unos segundos de procesar las palabras dicha, un sonrojo se produjo en sus mejillas.

«¿Me está diciendo indirectamente hermosa?».

—Entonces lo espero —le dijo, para luego mirar su paraguas y recordar el motivo por el que había ido con Luffy. Miró un poco hacía Luffy por las dudas notando que sí, efectivamente, no tenía paraguas, y ahora que lo notaba, también tenía el cabello y el uniforme algo mojados. —¿Quieres que te deje mi paraguas?

—¿Eh?

Nami se sonrojo.

—Quiero decir, mi casa queda cerca de aquí, y como tú no tienes...

—¡No hay problema! Esperaré a que pare. Y si no lo hace, entonces correré hasta mi casa.

—¡Pero no es problema idiota! —le dio un zape casi por instinto y vio entonces cómo Luffy se sobaba el lugar golpeado— Lo siento.

—Shishi... ¡No importa! Siempre quise saber el poder de tus puños. ¡Sí que duelen! Shishishi...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hace un tiempo atrás te vi dándole un puñetazo a un chico que estaba persiguiendo a una chica misteriosa. Luego de eso, siempre quise saber cuánto podrían doler uno de esos. ¡Y me encontré persiguiéndote a todas partes! Y luego me di cuenta de que me gustabas.

Ahora que recordaba, hace un tiempo había golpeado a un pervertido que estaba acosando a Conis, una de sus compañeras de aula. ¿Entonces desde aquel entonces él...?

—¿Sólo por eso? —gritó Nami.

No era un motivo demasiado común e importante, a decir verdad. Sin embargo, las palabras de aquel chico sonaban tan inocentes y sinceras que no pudo evitar sentirse alagada.

Sí, la manera en la que él se enamoró de ella fue bastante simple, pero a la vez, bastante especial..

—Y conocí a Robín y le conté que me gustabas, y ella me dijo que me confesara a ti en San valentín...

—¿...Eh?

—Aunque, ahora que recuerdo... ella dijo que no dijera nada sobre eso. ¡Ahora Zoro me golpeará!

Nami se dio un golpe de palma en la frente.

Así que todo este tiempo su amiga lo supo.

—Supongo que el chocolate sin respuesta significa que es un no a mi confesión... Pero no me rendiré. ¡Ahora que te conozco mejor y sé que eres una buena persona daré mi mejor esfuerzo porque te enamores de mí! ―Luffy le mandó una encantadora sonrisa.

Nami sonrió un poco.

Infantil, completamente sincero; habían muchas cualidades que formaban a aquel chico frente a ella.

—Entonces Luffy, ¡comencemos siendo amigos! —era algo inevitable el animarlo.

—¡Está bien! Y así si me conoces mejor podré hacer que te guste.

—¿¡Por qué lo dices como si fuera a suceder!?

—Shishi, porque yo quiero tener a Nami, y lo que quiero, ¡lo tengo que conseguir!

Quién sabe: quizá y se enamorara de él.

 _Quién sabe_.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

N/F/A: Esto fue publicado anteriormene como un one-shot. Sin embargo, ahora posee una continuación.


	2. Abismo

N/A: Esto fue publicado antes como un drabble. Hice las modificaciones pertinentes para que sirviera como una verdadera continuación.

* * *

 **Cap dos:  
Abismo  
**

* * *

La mandíbula de Nami cayó casi imperceptiblemente ante los demás presentes al contemplar a aquel chico musculoso casi frente a ella.

« _¿Ése es el hermano del que Luffy tanto me hablaba? ¡si me hubiera dicho que era tan atractivo ya habría venido a hacerle tutoria desde la primera vez que me lo pidió!_ ».

Sus pensamientos variaban en si hablar o no hablar, presentarse o no hacerlo ante aquel atractivo chico.

¿La vería sentada en el cuarto de su hermano y malinterpretaría las cosas? ¿Pensaría que era la novia de éste o algo parecido? ¿Tendría que levantarse y solucionar todo el casi posible malentendido para así poder tener "una chance" con él?

Sus piernas estaban inmóviles. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era como si el shock le hubiera afectado más de lo que debería hacerlo. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

Maldito Luffy.

Malditas tutorías.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no debía quejarse por ello pues fue lo que logró que llegara a _ésa_ situación, conocer a _ése_ tipo musculoso, y estar en _ése_ estado de inmovilidad.

Excepto por la primera y la última, todo parecía ser más que perfecto.

« _Que me mire, que me mire; que lo haga y que se enamore_ », babeó despierta. Sin embargo, sus deseos no fueron concebidos debido a que aquel chico parecía estar más entretenido hablando de _no-sé-qué_ con Luffy ya que ni siquiera la había volteado a ver desde que llegó. ¡Siquiera había intentado curiosear por el cuarto de su hermano!

Frunció las cejas enfadada. « _¿Por qué los dos son tan idiotas?_ ». Desistió al instante de él pues al parecer era más parecido a Luffy de lo que pensaba. Y los músculos no daban ningún puntos extras, a decir verdad.

Agarró el libro con el que estaba trabajando con Luffy y se dedicó a leerlo ya más que desinteresada del chico aquel. Trató de leer un párrafo completo para repasar un poco pero al instante sintió los bruscos movimientos que hacía Luffy para sentarse en la alfombra con la mesita de su habitación.

Al parecer, ya había terminado de hablar con su hermano.

Y, —nuevamente— al parecer, el hermano no se dio por enterado de su presencia.

—Nami, tengo hambre.

Sí, ella ya sabía que incluso intentar una relación con una persona parecida a Luffy traería muchos de esta clase de pedidos. Pues en el diccionario Monkey D., o simplemente D., se encontraban en primer plano las palabras Hambre; Comida; Carne.

Y esas tres palabras significaban demasiados problemas para alguien como ella.

—Ya comiste hace media hora, Luffy.

El mencionado apoyó el mentón en la mesita mientras hacía un puchero que le resultó bastante tierno a Nami.

—Pero tengo hambre. ¡Llamaré a Sanji para que me haga algo! —una sonrisa brilló en su rostro ante la idea que se le había ocurrido, recibiendo un librazo por parte de Nami en su cabeza, haciendo que Luffy luego se la frotara adolorido— ¿¡Por qué me golpeas!?

—Estudia, pues te juro que a la próxima le diré a Sanji que no te cocine ni te dé comida durante un año —amenazó Nami.

—¡Por dónde íbamos!

Nami sonrió.

Sí, quizás no le agradaría mucho la idea de salir con un chico con la personalidad de Luffy ya que el único al que le quedaba ésta, era al mismo nombrado. Ella sabía que manejar a Luffy podría resultar ser muuuuy problemático, pero a la vez muy fácil luego de conocerlo bien.

Quizá por eso siempre descartaba a los demás. A los que se le parecieran.

Luffy era único e irreemplazable para ella.

Ni un atractivo chico con pecas y músculos podría remplazar aquella cara de niño de Luffy. Ni a sus comportamientos, ni a sus manías, ni a su forma de ser en definitiva.

Nami sonrió por varias cosas en aquel momento. Sabiendo que incluso si no encontraba a alguien pronto al que querer, seguramente se empezaría a perder verdaderamente en el abismo que formaban los obscuros ojos de su amigo en un futuro muy cercano.

—Ah, ¡Nami!

Alzó la mirada del libro hacia el chico frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

Una sonrisa que brillaba sin desgaste alguno desde la primera vez que la vio se mostró ante sus ojos.

—Hoy estás linda.

—¿...Q-q-qué...? —tartamudeó.

O quizá...

—Shishishishishi...

¿ _...Ya estaba perdida_?

* * *

 **Fin**.

* * *

 _Esto, inicialmente, había sido publicado antes como drabble. Lo que quiero destacar es que fue publicado antes de que fuera escrito y publicado "el chico del sombrero de paja", el cual sería publicado semanas después como one-shot precuela a este drabble._

 _A la hora de querer publicar el drabble como continuación de este one-shot, tuve que hacer modificaciones leves para que sirviera como tal. Por ejemplo, en el diálogo final._


End file.
